Prawdziwa krew Waldenów
Hundham. Stara, zadymiona izba w domu spotkań. Dziewczęta tańczą na środku sali do muzyki wygrywanej na gęślach, mężczyźni trochę pijani podpierają stoły, co by się tak nie chwiały od tupania dziewoi. W tle jakiś ochlajtus podśpiewuje do melodii, powtarzając ciągle te same strofy "Czy pokażesz mi, swe nagie ciało". - tej, a widziałeś panicza Wulfa ostatnimi czasy? - niet… jak pojechoł do niziołków, tak wrócił na chwili kilka, zebrał uk, zwołał tych łowczych co to z nimi biegał przez te lata i poszedł w los… Pewno go te dworskie życie męczy…. Dziwisz się Gundek? - no w sumi… dobrze, że nam tu nieco ogarnął w mieścinie, bo jeszcze trochę i by musieli rozsprzedać rzeczy z dworku… a tak popatrz, posidzioł chwilę i od razu nas się wincej do roboty zrobiło… - a te chopy co przyjechoły tyż porządne, wiedzo jak cepem mochoć tak jako i mieczem! - A ten Lewin z Oskarem, co to koło kuźni wprowadzili? Jaki oni łeb majo mocny! No, ale od nich cosik słyszoł, że z niziołkomi się na skórę niedźwiedzia ugodoł, to może po to polozł? - a cholyra go… - dobry panowie… podacie antałek? Zmęczonym po polowaniu… Przerwał dwóm chłopkom Wulf, który przed chwilą, niezauważony przez podpitych jegomościów, dosiadł się do stolika. - co tam w cywilizowanym świecie słychać? - a to panicz nie słyszoł? Syn Severina się znolozł! - ale że jak to? - nu… ten co to się z krasnoludami wychowoł… ni wim, ni znom, ni słyszoł… taki przyczłapowaty trochu ponoć… widzioł go kiedyś! A ileśmy wypili razem… bratem mnie zwie! Córkę mu wydać miołem… Wulf zmarkotniał, opróżnił antałek jednym chyłkiem, po czym wyszedł z karczmy, słowem się nie odzywając więcej, i zaszył się w swych komnatach wraz z ojcem. Radzili tam kilka godzin, po czym młody Hund rozesłał swych przyjaciół łowczych, z którymi ledwo z polowania wrócił, po wszelkich osadach w Sylvanii z listem, który odczytywali publicznie wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogli. W Hundham zaś, treść tejże wiadomości odczytał sam Wulf, po czym rozesłał list podobny do wszystkich rodów. List do mieszkańców Sylvanii : „Mieszkańcy Sylvanii! : Rodzina Hund przez lata znana była z tego, iż nie wtrącała się w dworskie intrygi. Robiliśmy to, co robić musieliśmy, tako, jak i Wy to czynicie. Przede wszystkim zaś dbaliśmy o dobro naszych ziem i ludzi na nich mieszkających. : Jednakże ostatnie wydarzenia zaprowadziły niepokój w naszej krainie. Brak barona sprzyja nieokiełznanym żądzom możnych, przez co miecz dobywać muszą i od miecza ginąć wasi synowie, bracia, mężowie, w imię lojalności i szlacheckich intryg. : Teraz kolejny „człowiek” sięga po władzę, mieniąc się nieślubnym synem Severina von Walden, na co jeno jego słowo nam daje. Wychowany pośród krasnoludów i za jednego z nich się uważający bękart, który nigdy Waldenem nie był, rości sobie prawa do tronu i szlachetnej linii, która sprawiedliwie władała Sylvanią przez stulecia. Wkupić w Wasze łaski próbuje się poprzez zniesienie pańszczyzny, lecz czy takiego władcy chcecie? Samozwańca, któremu bliżej do krasnoludów niźli ludzi? Dziecko, do którego nawet domniemany ojciec się nie przyznawał? : Hundowie obwieszczają wszem i wobec, iż istotnie, prawowita linia Waldenów nie wymarła wraz z Beatrix, lecz żyje wraz z nami, nie samozwańczym "krasnoludem". A tym, którzy z historią nieobeznani, oświadczyć pragniem, iż pierwszym nazwiska Hund, jakiemu zaszczyt założenia rodu nadano przed wiekami, był Ewald von Walden, bratanek ówcześnie panującego barona z krwi Waldenów, nie zaś w ród wkupionego jak Severin, co sprawia, iż to w rodzie Hund płynie jedyna krew owego rodu. : Jeśli więc kto szuka ich potomków, niech nie patrzy na samozwańcze marionetki politycznych gier, lecz niech stanie u naszego boku, by zaprowadzić utęskniony przez wszystkich ład w Sylvanii i zażegnać bratobójczym bojom. Tym, którzy podważyć naszą historię pragną, również niechaj przybywają, a pokażem dowody naszego dziedzictwa. : Tankred von Hund” Kategoria:Plotki Kategoria:Po XVII odsłonie